Knocked Over A Lamp
by Settees-under-siege
Summary: An alternative take on the altercation between Robert, Bricker and Cora during 5x05.


_A/N Disclaimer: The material in italics belongs to Julian Fellows._

* * *

It was such a relief. Such a blessed relief to have a quiet night, an early night, a peaceful night. It had been a relatively enjoyable evening. Usually when her husband went away, Cora battled feelings of loneliness. With all of her daughters grown and leading their own lives, she had placed even greater value on her marriage in recent years. And yet, lately she found herself more frustrated at the state of it than anything else. Despite this, she still loved Robert very much. Sighing to herself, she picked up her pocket watch and tried to ignore the empty space where he would normally be. The sound of the door opening surprised her. _"Have you forgotten something?"_ Baxter wasn't usually so careless. The male voice behind her startled her to her feet.

_"__It's not your maid. I waited till she'd gone."_ Mr Bricker had crossed over towards her in moments.

Cora's mind raced. Over the last few weeks she had enjoyed Mr Bricker's company, mainly because he was doing exactly what Robert was not – listening to her and paying attention to her. But the simple fact remained that this was a void that could not be filled by any other man, only Robert. And instinctively, the words were already out of her mouth. _"You must leave. Mr Bricker you must leave."_ She had not presumed that he would actually overstep any boundaries.

Downstairs, Robert was busy handing his overcoat to Carson.

_"__I hope I didn't wake you."_

_"__No, not at all My Lord,"_ replied the unflappable Carson. _"Miss Baxter has only just come down so Her Ladyship will still be awake."_ This information pleased Robert. After making a last minute decision based on a hunch which he reasoned was mostly likely an over-reaction on his part, he was looking forward to going upstairs and spending some quality time with his wife, alone. At once, he set off for the great oak staircase that lead up to their bedroom.

_"__Mr Bricker, I've asked you twice now. Will you please go."_ It was not a question, it was a statement and Cora was very perturbed when he didn't so much as flinch.

_"__You said yourself. Who knows when I'll be back?" _

_"__Mr Bricker-" _

_"__Don't pretend Cora. You know something's happened between us. You know things have changed now. I feel it and I know you do." _

Her warning tone had fallen on deaf ears. And now, he was having the audacity of openly declaring what he believed to be feelings between them. As if he knew her _that_ well! Her lips were slightly parted in shock and his eyes flickered to them longingly. A cold shiver went up her spine and she inched one of her feet back. He was being far too familiar.

Robert had to stop himself from taking the stairs two at a time with Carson still in the Saloon, switching off the lights. He felt anxious to see her as she had been so distant towards him lately. Yet she had seemed happy in that art historian's company and with him under the same roof yet again, Robert could not help but feel an even greater need to show his wife that he loved and cherished her. Reaching the landing he stopped to steal a breath. The last time he had attempted to surprise his wife had backfired spectacularly and he did not want a repeat performance. It was then that he heard a voice emitting from their bedroom. A male voice. His blood ran cold.

_"__When did someone last cherish you? When did someone even listen to you? I've seen you with your family – ignored and passed over." _

_"__None of this is any reason for you to come in here_, uninvited and assume you would be welcome-"

The sound of Cora's defense being cut off was more than Robert could take. He burst through the door and was met with a sight that would not leave his memory for the rest of his life.

Bricker had a biting grip on Cora's waist and head, kissing her hungrily as Cora attempted to push back against his chest, strangled noises emitting from her throat. Robert saw red.

In a split second he had charged over to where Bricker had pinned Cora against the bedpost and landed a powerful blow to the cad's eye, just as he had turned in astonishment to find the angry Earl bearing down on him. The effect was immediate and Bricker stumbled back, unwillingly letting loose a pained _'oooff'_.

Not wanting to give Bricker any room to maneuver Robert barreled forwards again, grabbing him by the collar and punching him hard in the jaw and watched with some satisfaction as his opponent staggered back and slammed into Cora's bedside table, unceremoniously knocking the lamp onto the floor. Bricker let out a groan, slumped onto the floor and blinked several times, his head spinning. Robert, satisfied that he had made his point, turned to face his wife.

Cora was visibly trembling as she clutched the bedpost for support. Tears silently ran down her cheeks and her eyes implored him desperately. She needed him to believe that this wasn't what she wanted so took a small step towards him.

In an instant he had wrapped his arms around her and kissed her temple softly as a wave of relief washed over Cora.

"I never invited him Robert!"

"I know."

"I never would!"

"I know. It's alright darling," Robert whispered against her temple as he ran his hand soothingly up and down her back. The sounds of Bricker's attempts to get to his feet pulled them back to the situation at hand.

_"__I'm not here at Lady Grantham's invitation."_

_"__Then will you please leave at mine?!"_ Robert spat back, his hold on Cora tightening as his anger returned.

Silence reigned as Bricker swiftly gave the couple a wide berth and made for the door. Here he paused, his countenance calculating.

_"__You can't be surprised. When you chose to ignore a woman like Cora you must have known not every man would be as blind as you."_ His voice was low and his look pierced Robert like flint and for the second time that night, Robert felt rage begin to consume him. Cora recognized the change in her husband in that moment and frantically tugged on his arm, making him turn his attention back to her.

"_Robert let him go._ He's not worth it." Robert and Bricker were both speechless. Cora raised her hand and gently caressed her husband's cheek in an attempt to dispel his anger. The deeply cut frown on his forehead lessened and he nodded almost imperceptibly, sighing.

"He is right," Robert said dejectedly. "I have been holding you at arm's length. And obviously I have also been taking you for granted otherwise I daresay _he_ wouldn't have thought there was an opening."

"Darling-"

"I'm so sorry Cora."

Bricker stared at the couple, now totally lost in one another, in utter astonishment. He watched as Robert reciprocated Cora's actions and brought a hand to her own cheek, gently rubbing his thumb over it.

"I'm sorry too." Robert felt his brows crease again.

"For what?"

"For being careless in my conduct with Mr Bricker. If I had been more guarded, I'm sure he wouldn't have misinterpreted." Robert shook his head slightly.

_"__I think that is my exit."_ Bricker's voice was flatter than a motorcar tyre. Robert and Cora turned to face him, both having momentarily forgotten he was still in the room.

_"__Wait,"_ Cora instructed, easing out of Robert's embrace, towards the door. Cautiously, she opened it and peered out into the corridor. Satisfied that the coast was clear, she opened it fully, allowing Mr Bricker to pass and shut the door firmly in his wake. Robert padded over to her. _"Golly what a night,"_ she exhaled as he slid his arms around her shoulders, humming his agreement into her hair.

"You have nothing to apologize for." Cora lifted her head from where it had come to rest on his chest to protest but Robert cut her off. "If I had not been so careless in my behaviour towards you, I doubt any of this would have come to pass. Can you forgive me?"

"Of course," she murmured, her fingers playing with the lapels of his coat. "As I hope you will forgive me."

"There is nothing to forgive."

For the first time that evening, Cora felt herself smile a true smile, one that reached her eyes. Robert mirrored her and gently placed a hand under her chin, drawing it towards him as he leant down to kiss her tenderly. For a long moment, they both gave themselves up completely to their waltzing lips, as they reacquainted themselves with the joyous feeling of simply being close to one another.

After a brief pause for air, their mouths locked again, this time with a higher intensity as the waltz exited in favour of a tango. As they reluctantly broke apart a second time, Cora reached up to rest her hand at the nape of her husband's neck whilst his face was painted in hope.

"Do you know why I came back tonight?" Cora raised her eyebrows, not sure whether or not to voice her suspicions. Seeing her hesitance, Robert continued. "I wanted to spend some quality time with you." Cora's brows lowered as a slight blush crept into her porcelain cheeks. "Watching Bricker draw a smile from you has made me painfully aware of my lack of effort in this area of late and I want to rectify it. I hope I may still try?" Cora's features lit up, her eyes full of love as his unguarded confession sunk in.

"I would like nothing more darling. And the night is still young," she said suggestively. At this, Robert let out the breath he had not realized he was holding.

"Indeed it is," he waggled his eyebrows at her, causing her to giggle. How he had missed that wonderful music that was uniquely Cora. Grinning, he engaged her in a heated kiss, his hands shifting from her back, down to her behind, giving it a teasing squeeze. Her lashes fluttered closed and she moaned, beginning to shuffle back, pulling him with her. It had been so long and she was already starting to feel heat rush to her core at his ministrations. Needing to be closer to him, her own hands quested lower as she continued to inch backwards towards the bed.

Suddenly, her backside collided with a pointy, hard object. Her eyes flew open and they both froze in surprise as the lamp on Robert's bedside table clattered onto the floor at the impact, the light cutting out immediately. The couple blinked down at it.

"Hmmm… That's the second lamp to meet an unceremonious fate in here this evening."Robert tried to keep a straight face as he returned his attention to his wife. Cora glanced over to her own relatively bare bedside table and shrugged.

"Well at least they were both sacrificed for a good cause." Robert snickered, his hands causally trailing up to her hips. Cora leaned up, keen to continue where they had left off. A sharp rap to the door stilled them again.

_"__Mama? Mama? Papa? Is everything alright in there?"_ Edith's concerned voice burst through the cracks as the couple swallowed their amusement. Cora slipped out of her husband's arms to the door, trying to compose herself.

_"__I'm so sorry darling. Your father and I are just playing a stupid game and we knocked over a lamp."_ Robert could barely contain his smirk as he observed how breathless his wife's explanation was.

_"__Oh, if you're sure?"_

_"__I'm sure poppet. Goodnight, sleep tight."_ Cora smiled reassuringly at her daughter as she turned back towards her own room, shutting the door in her wake. She turned to find her husband sauntering over to her.

"I rather like the sound of this game," he whispered seductively. "May I be permitted to know the rules?" Cora stepped back into his arms, looking up at him coquettishly, her hands wandering over his chest.

"Well, I can tell you that it is the most terrific fun!"

* * *

_A/N The title of this fic is in honour of my dear Miss Phyllis Baxter's Tumblr account of the same name and I've written this at her request. I hope you all enjoyed my alternative take on this scene! _


End file.
